


Spiritstuck

by Doorknob_NB



Series: Homestuck Writing [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Homestuck AU, i hope you guys like it, its mostly me just practicing writing, this is just me writing about the beta kids in an au i made up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doorknob_NB/pseuds/Doorknob_NB
Summary: Everyone gets a Spirit Guardian.  They start to form when your personality starts to form, and they physically appear when you are in peril.  The Guardian is meant to help it's charge and keep it safe from harm.  Some go without their entire lives without physically seeing their Spirit Guardian, and some meet theirs early on in life.This is the stories of 4 kids and their Guardians with a capital G.





	Spiritstuck

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me having fun with my AU idea. For more AU stuff, check out my Spiritstuck tag on my tumblr account some-lonely-knight.

The day for Rose had started off rather normal, for the most part at least. Her mom had to go out and attend a "scientific meeting" with some other scientists, so she left Rose alone for a while. So, while knitting in one of the many rooms of her house, Rose tried to keep herself occupied to keep the resentment of her mother at bay. Of course, she failed miserably at this and sighed as she stewed in resentment of her mother and legal guardian. Not Guardian with a capital G mind you, that particular creature has yet to show up physically. Occasionally Rose would here some faint advice, albeit very cryptic and confusing, in the back of her head. She wondered if she’d ever even see her Guardian, she knew that she’d have to be in peril for it to even appear, but would she ever actually get into enough peril by the Guardian’s standard for it to appear? Rose pondered this for a moment, lost in thought about what her Guardian looks like.

She continued to be lost in thought as she continued to knit some mittens to send to someone. Maybe John? He was the only other one who got snow. Rose doubted that Dave got snow in Texas, and whatever island Jade was on sounded tropical so she probably didn’t get snow either. So the de facto person to send them to was John, then. Hopefully he likes purple. Rose continued to knit and think about whatever it was that crossed her mind, not saying anything to preserve the silence that was filling the room.   
  
After finishing the mittens, she picked them up and put them in her knitting bag with the knitting needles and yarn. She got up to go and started to head towards the door, before hearing something in the back of her head, almost quiet enough for her to miss it if she hadn’t been paying attention.   
  
“Gaze through the glass and discover the future with cat-like tread.”   
  
Rose stopped for a moment. Was that her Guardian speaking to her? It sure sounded like it, since her Guardian had only spoken to her ominously and cryptically. ‘Gaze through the glass and discover the future with cat-like tread.’ What did that mean? It sounded like her Guardian was maybe telling her to be careful about something? She thought about what the glass was for a moment, and looked around the room for anything made of glass. She spotted a mirror and a window, and decided to check the mirror first. 

After looking into the mirror at seemingly all angles, Rose gave up on that endeavor, and decided to look through the window. When she looked outside, she saw that a beat up black car was parked across the dirt road from her house, and she squinted at it. She swore she saw some figures sitting inside it, talking, maybe planning. Rose quickly realized they planned on possibly breaking into her house, and she stepped away from the window for a moment.   
  
Thinking about what to do, she didn’t notice the very quiet ‘pop’ and a small figure coming into existence behind her. She jumped as something brushed against her leg, and looking down, she saw a small black cat. It looked normal at first, but then she noticed it’s tail was split into two tails, and it had two sets of eyes instead of one. Rose was confused for a moment, before it dawned on her that this strange looking house cat was her Guardian. Rose leaned down and gave the cat a scratch behind the ears, and it purred and leaned into her hand. It then spoke in her mind.   
  
“The humans who have donned black attire wish to steal that of value. You must prepare for the eventual raid.”   
  
Rose thought for a moment. “So should I hide, or do you want me to reenact the movie Home Alone?”   
  
“Either should suffice, but self-defense is always a good option for the living, no?” It flicked it’s ear.   
  
“True, I suppose. I think I can manage something to chase them away.”   
  
“Excellent, I will be here for any aid you may require.” It nuzzled her leg one more time, then got up and nudged Rose to get moving to enact a plan.   
  
Rose started moving quietly, and headed around the house and out the back to grab things from anywhere, the closet, the shed, the kitchen, anywhere that may have something she could use to set traps. She filled some buckets with the spiciest hot sauce she could find, which her mother had a worrying amount of for some reason, and a couple others with various liquids that would cause problems. Oil, vinegar, things like that. She set them up above doorways with rope and the actual door itself, and set to work laying out the first traps.   
  
After accomplishing the buckets of liquids, she realized she should have done that last. Oh well, too late to go back. She was on a time crunch. She went about setting up more traps. Falling bowling balls, trip wires to trip the burglars, she even set up some BB guns that would shoot if they tripped a wire her mother had bought to try and interest Rose into having quality time with her. She set up as many traps she could think of with the supplies she had, and then she decided to find a suitable place to hide. She hid in her room in the closet, not the best place but it was good enough. She kept her knitting needles with her for defense, and with her Guardian she hid and waited for the burglars to enter the house.

  
After a little while of waiting, Rose heard the front door open, and some confused yelling as the hot sauce trap was tripped, and some more pained yelling as the one of the burglars got the extremely spicy hot sauce got all over his skin and face, and more than likely in his eyes. Rose stifled a giggle at the thought of that.   
  
Soon, she heard the rest of the burglars walk around the house, not quite yet deterred from what they thought was a singular trap. They were so very wrong in thinking that, though. In the next few minutes, trap after trap was triggered and the burglars yelled and ran around in confusion and pain from the various traps. Some slipped on oil, some were burning from vinegar or ghost pepper hot sauce in their eyes and were somewhat blinded, some had been shot by the various BB guns around the house, and all of them had been hit in the head by a bucket at least once. Rose had to stifle her giggles as the burglars were confused at all the traps, and she could hear in her head her Guardian was chuckling. Soon enough, she heard the front door slam shut, and a car revving not far away, and the car drove down the dirt road and away from the house. Rose waited a minute, then exited her closet and went out to see the carnage.   
  
What she saw amused her to no end. She quietly laughed as she saw hot sauce stains, and the marks of someone slipping on oil, and foot prints of various liquids and other substances she had set out. She also noticed the trip wires had been either broken or loosened as the burglars had tripped on them all. She felt proud of herself for deterring the burglars, at least in some way. She was truly the reincarnated spirit of the Home Alone franchise.   
  
Her Guardian stayed with her the entire time, trotting along with Rose and occasionally meowing in laughter or chuckling in Rose’s head.   
  
“You have done well. I’m joyous this turned out so well, Rose.” The Guardian congratulated in her head.   
  
“I’m glad nothing too terrible happened as well. This turned out to be marvelous, it was a good way to do something good for once.”   
  
“Ah, but you do do good a lot. I’ve been with you since an infant, and I’ve seen the good you do for your friends, even if you don’t realize you have been doing good. You may need some work on your relationship with your mother, but you and your friends are very close, and friendships like that will last the test of time.” The Guardian flicked it’s ear.   
  
Rose gave that some thought. She let it digest for a moment, then headed to the kitchen to get some things to clean up the mess. “Thank you for that, I’ll have to remember that in the future. May I ask you a question?”   
  
“You may ask me any question that you wish. I’m here to aid in your life, remember?”   
  
“Of course. Well, I was wondering if there is anything you’d like to be called. Name, pronouns, title, anything like that. I’d like to stop calling you ‘it’ and ‘my Guardian’ in my head, if possible.”   
  
“Well, the human ideas of gender don’t really abide to me. You may call me whatever it is you like, so long as it isn’t derogatory of course.”   
  
“I would never call you anything derogatory…. Would Jaspers the Second be an appropriate name?”   
  
“I suppose. Jaspers was a great cat, I’m honored to be named after him.”   
  
Rose gives Jaspers II a smile, and started to clean up the house before her mother got home. She talked to her Guardian the whole time and enjoyed the company of a new creature to talk to.


End file.
